


Nodus Tollens

by BananasofThorns



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Brett the vigilante whisperer, Crack Treated Seriously, Don't expect scheduled or frequent updates, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Identity Reveal, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, Working on other more important wips? Why would I do that?, poor brett, probably, very light hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:18:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: Nodus Tollens - the realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense anymoreSomehow, Brett becomes the resident vigilante whisperer. This is not what he signed up for when he decided to become a cop.





	Nodus Tollens

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [in technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801942) by [deniigiq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniigiq/pseuds/deniigiq). 



> I was inspired by @deniigiq's fic, "in technicolor" - go read it, it's very good (and probably a lot better than this will be)  
> And we need more fics with Brett interacting with NYC's endless supply of heroes and vigilantes

Whatever Brett had expected to find after getting a call about gunshots at an empty warehouse, it is not Daredevil cheerfully swinging his hand back and forth. His hand that is entwined with a very tired looking Frank Castle's. He can’t see very well into the warehouse behind them, but he’s pretty sure he can make out slumped forms that are most likely bodies.

Brett pulls out his gun but doesn’t raise it. Behind him, he hears Veronesi and Ellis doing the same.

“Oh, good,” Castle says as soon as he gets close. “You’re here.”

Those are not words he would expect to hear from someone who has almost certainly killed at least one of those bodies lying in the dark. Daredevil wiggles their entwined hands.

“Is that Brett? I like Brett.”

Castle rolls his eyes and tries to pry his hand free. It doesn’t work. Daredevil pouts at him; Castle ignores his pouts like the heartless person he is.

Brett looks between the two of them and desperately hopes he’s hallucinating. Or dreaming.

“We got a call about gunshots?”

“Yeah, that was me.”

Brett narrows his eyes. “You as in you fired the gunshots or you as in you made the call?” 

Now that he thinks about it, the voice that had called  _ had _ sounded slightly like Castle. Castle smiles sweetly and really, that gives Brett everything he needs to know.

Great.

Daredevil tilts his head, his slightly vacant smile falling into his familiar scowl. He drops Castle’s hand and starts to bound away, only to be jerked back when Castle grabs the back of his suit.

“Frank!” He whines. Brett has not ever expected to hear Daredevil whine. He isn’t sure how he feels about it. “I heard something!”

“You hear a lot of things, Red.”

“I heard a  _ bad thing. _ I need to go stop it.”

Castle grumbles under his breath and spins Daredevil around so they’re facing each other. Daredevil fidgets like he still wanted to run off which, knowing him, he does. He only stops when Castle firmly places two hands on his shoulders.

“I don’t think you’re thinking straight right now. Stay here, yeah?”

Daredevil grins at somewhere around Castle’s shoulder. “I’m never thinking straight.” Castle sighs. Brett raises an eyebrow, starts to ask, and then decides he doesn’t want to know.

He clears his throat instead. “Is he drugged?” He really hopes not. He does not want to deal with a drugged, Devil-themed vigilante. Not that he  _ ever _ wants to deal with any Devil-themed vigilante, but the drugged part makes it infinitely worse.

“No,” Daredevil says. It’s not very convincing because he pauses before saying it.

Castle sighs again, grabbing Daredevil’s shoulder and pulling him back so he doesn’t walk straight into the warehouse wall. “Yes. He is.”

“Does he have somewhere he can go?” Veronesi asks, her gun still pointing directly at Castle’s face, unlike Brett’s. Ellis’ hand is hovering over his radio like he’s wondering if he should call for backup. Castle is currently preoccupied with keeping Daredevil out of trouble, so they're probably good, but you never know.

“Actually-” Castle starts, only to get cut off by a much more alert Daredevil.

“ _ No _ ,” he growls, sounding more normal than he has all night.

Castle continues talking like no one has interrupted him. “You know Franklin Nelson?”

Daredevil groans very dramatically and aims a punch at Castle’s face. He misses horribly and Castle doesn’t even have to dodge. 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Brett mutters, already pulling out his phone to call Foggy.

“ _ What do you want, Brett? It’s like one in the morning _ ,” Foggy greets, sounding like he might commit murder if Brett doesn’t immediately explain.

Brett hesitates, steeling himself, and then says, “You know Daredevil?”

“ _...Yeah _ ?” Foggy says, suddenly sounding much more awake and cautious.

“Great. Can I come over? I’m bringing friends.”

Foggy pauses. “ _ Friends. As in more than one vigilante. _ ”

“...Yes. And two other cops.”

“ _ Of fucking course. It’s probably not even a vigilante that I like, _ ” Foggy mutters, probably more to himself than to Brett. “ _ Yeah, okay. _ ” And then Foggy hangs up on him.

Brett stares at his phone for a moment, then over his shoulder at Veronesi and Ellis. Ellis has dropped his hand, but Veronesi still has her gun pointed at Castle. She’s probably the smartest one here.

“Well,” Brett says, with much more cheer than he feels, “Foggy said we could come over. Do you two know how to get there, or…?”

“We’ll be fine,” Daredevil starts to say, only to cut himself off with a yelp as Castle slaps an exasperated hand over his mouth.

“Take us away, officer,” he deadpans. “Please.”

Brett really wants a drink, which he can’t have because he's on the clock, but at least he gets the pleasure of pushing Daredevil into his car. He doesn't bother trying to push Castle in, but the man follows Daredevil (un)happily enough. He speeds off towards Foggy’s, Veronesi and Ellis following behind. The entire time, Daredevil and Castle keep up a steady argument about dogs (Castle likes them; Daredevil doesn't). Brett tries to tune them out, but it's quite difficult when Daredevil keeps gesticulating and hitting the back of his seat.

It only takes about ten minutes to get to Foggy’s house, but it feels like an eternity to Brett. Foggy buzzes them inside and they endure a very awkward elevator ride with a terrified-looking college kid. Daredevil starts talking to her about her opinions on the book  To Kill a Mockingbird . She hasn’t read it. Castle saves her from the questioning by placing a restraining hand over Daredevil’s mouth and Brett has never liked the guy more.

By the time they’re at Foggy’s door, Brett is really starting to hate the fact that he isn’t allowed to drink while on the clock. At least his shift ends soon.

Foggy ushers them in, muttering curses and threats under his breath the entire time. A woman Brett doesn’t recognize is standing in his kitchen, a first aid kit sitting on the counter beside her.

“What’s wrong with him this time?” She asks with a sigh, freeing Castle from Daredevil.

“He was drugged,” Castle says. She raises an eyebrow.

“And how did that happen?”

Castle rubs the back of his neck. “I didn’t see. I was….” he waves a hand in place of saying “shooting people.”

The woman opens her mouth but Daredevil cuts her off. “Powder,” he says, flapping his hands around in a gesture that might have been a poof. “Smelled funky. And it sounded weird. Not like normal drugs.”

How the fuck does a powder  _ sound _ weird? Brett exchanges a look with Veronesi and Ellis. Foggy, Castle, and the woman don’t seem fazed.

The woman hums. “Can I take your mask off?”

Daredevil shakes his head angrily. “No. Cops.”

“You like Brett, though,” Foggy says. Daredevil growls at him.

“ _ No. Cops. _ ” Foggy raises his hands.

“Okay, okay. Asshole,” he mutters. Daredevil flips him off and Foggy copies the gesture.

“He’s flipping you off, Red,” Castle says like it isn’t obvious. Daredevil flips him off, too.

“You all suck. I hate you all.” He tilts his head. “Except Claire.”

The woman - Claire - laughs. “I’m honored.” She turns to Brett, Veronesi, and Ellis. “Thank you for taking him here. I need to take his mask off and he clearly doesn’t want you here, so.” She shrugs. “Sorry.”

Brett is just grateful for an excuse to leave. It looks like Veronesi and Ellis feel the same. “See you around, Foggy.” He frowns at Castle and Daredevil. “Hopefully I  _ won’t _ see you two around unless I’m arresting you.”

“Aw,” Daredevil says sweetly. He grins and it looks incredibly familiar, for a moment, but Brett can’t place why. “I never knew you cared.”

Brett shakes his head and lets himself out. Once they’re in the elevator, Veronesi says, “I really want to arrest them.”

Brett shrugs. “Yeah. But I would feel bad arresting a drugged man and Castle seemed to be helping him, so.”

“We still need to deal with the bodies at the warehouse,” Ellis points out. Brett groans.

The next morning, he gets a text from Foggy.

_ DD will be back on his feet in no time. Claire just said he needed to sleep it off _ . It’s followed by a picture of Daredevil, mask off but with a sleeping emoji covering his face, curled up against Castle’s side. Castle does not look happy about the fact that he is being used as a pillow.

Brett texts back,  _ Tell him to stop bothering me. _

A few hours later, Foggy replies,  _ No promises. _

Brett supposes that that is as good as he’s going to get.


End file.
